trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unlocks
This is a compressed list of all the unlocks available in Trimps. World unlocks One-time unlocks Here's a list of all the unlocks obtainable in the World map, that don't repeat (one-time unlocks). The following syntax of the column Cell: X-Y '''means that the unlock can appear anywhere between cell X and cell Y, including these cells. Repeated unlocks Here's a list of all the unlocks obtainable in the World map which repeat for some number of zones. * '''Starts at zone - the zone at which the unlock first appears * Ends at zone - the zone at which the unlock last appears * Repeated every _ zones - if 1, the unlock appears in every zone between start and end; if 2, the unlock appears every second zone, if 3, every third etc. Notes: * The way Gigastation and Gymystic are presented in the table represent the gradual reduction in drop frequency. * If an unlock overlaps (for example, according to the table above, Efficiency and TrainTacular would be on the same cell in Zone 10), one of the unlocks will be pushed a cell further (for example, be in cell 10 and 11). * Zone 20 Coordination upgrade appears in cell 95, not 100. This is the only exception. Map unlocks One-time unlocks Here's a list of all the one-time unlocks obtainable in maps, starting at a particular level. Each on the unlocks can also be obtained in levels later than provided if they were missed by the player. The following syntax of the column Cell: X-Y '''means that the unlock can appear anywhere between cell X and cell Y, including these cells. Repeated Unlocks Here's a list of all the unlocks of Tier II equipment prestige upgrades. Each of these upgrades appears again every 5 zones (10 with Scientist IV, starting 11-15), infinitely (for a higher tier). They always spawn in the '''last cell of a map. *Unlocked by completing the Slow challenge. In addition, Speedexplorer books drop in maps every 10 zones, starting from zone 20, and each book allows your Explorers to be 300% more efficient (compounding). If one has advanced more than 20 zones without running a map and runs a map, then all Speedexplorer books that will drop drops at once as one single 'book' on the map. On the map, the book has a tooltip of "A well-hidden book". Unique map unlocks Here's a list of all the unlocks awarded to the player after completing unique maps. Note that for all unique maps starting from the Trimple of Doom, the unlock is permanent and will persist through Portals. The only exception is Ancient Treasure, which doubles your current resources for that run. Void map unlocks Here's a list of unlocks that can be found in Void maps. Note: All upgrades there are Permanent Upgrades and you must finish the last cell of a void map to get them. Resource based unlocks Here's a list of all the unlocks awarded to the player when obtaining a required amount of a specific resource. The resource is not spent, the amount is just a trigger for the unlock to automatically appear. Category:About the game